


Mr Palmer's Secret

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Palmer is being followed but as he is about to find out that may be the least of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Palmer's Secret

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Jimmy sighs heavily as he stares at the laptop screen.  
"What's bad? And what are ya doing here so late?" The female voice asking from behind him startles him so much he almost falls out of his chair. He quickly closes the laptop's lid.  
"Abby! Don't scare me like that." He'd been so focused on what he was reading that the swish of the doors opening had failed to register. "What are you doing here this late?"  
"I asked you first." She grins.  
"Oh. Just catching up on study."  
"Couldn't you do that at home?"  
"Sure but Breena's having a girls night and I promised to stay out of the way."  
"That's sweet. I just finished the requisition forms and when I saw your car still in the lot came to check on you."  
"Thanks."  
"What's really bad? Is there something you don't understand? Or have you failed a test or something?"  
"No, it's..." He looks around as if fearful he'll be overheard and lowers his voice. "I'm being followed."  
"Followed? Who by? Crazy ex like Tony? Crime scene groupie kinda like McGee's nutty fan? Someone you helped put away? Tell me Palmer and we'll get this sorted out."  
"Ah. Well you see..." Palmer starts to blush and swivel slightly in the chair trying to avoid her eyes.  
"What is it? You know I'll help if I can." She smiles encouragingly at him.  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Sure. I'll even pinky swear it."  
Palmer smiles. "That won't be necessary. You see I write...ah...stories and publish them online." He opens up the laptop and indicates the screen. "I've always had readers but look at my in box. It's now crammed with followers. How creepy is that? And some are very persistent. They review, favorite and follow everything. Especially these three. What am I going to do Abby?" He runs his hands through his hair and finally meets her eyes.  
"It's okay Jimmy. I already know."  
"What? I mean how?"  
"I know you don't just write stories you write fan fiction around the characters from McGee's books. Ziva, Tony and Tim were talking about a great new writer last week so I checked out the stories."  
"Oh."  
"And they were so good I thought it might be someone here writing them and I traced them back. You're a fantastic writer."  
"Thanks. Promise you won't tell the others?"  
"Promise." She holds out her pinky finger and shakes it with his. "Now move over and let me find out who these fans are." He stands up and she sits and begins rapidly tapping on the laptop's keys. Palmer starts to pace the room.  
"Got it. Oh, my God!"  
"What?"  
"Well I don't think you have to worry about them tracking you down. Well one might but I'd guess he'd be flattered and just want to talk to you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your three most ardent fans LisaLuver, Knife's Edge and Mothy G. Ceemit are actually Tony, Ziva and Tim."  
" _Our ___Tony, Ziva and Tim?"  
"Exactly."  
"Well hopefully they'll never figure it out." Jimmy is still looking concerned.  
"I am sure it would be fine. I think you're spending too much time down here. Let's grab a bite to eat."  
"Great idea." Jimmy packs up and they leave autopsy unaware that a new email has just arrived in his inbox. It reads New Follower: SemperSniperFi.


End file.
